


The Sun Always Rises in the Morning

by GlitchyPix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Secret Exchange 2019, M/M, Post DR3, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Mutual Healing, description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: Written for @emmakoneko for the Komahina Secret Exchange Winter 2019Hajime always had nightmares following his awakening from the Neo World Program. He'd just ignore them, take a small walk along the deck and then go back to bed. He never talked about them. Then again, Nagito never usually showed up during any of these walks.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 90





	The Sun Always Rises in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 'Post-canon mutual healing', 'Something cute, hand-holding maybe' and 'Let Hajime tell Nagito that he loves him 2k19'
> 
> I blended all three together since doing that just made the most sense honestly (that last one is a mood btw).

The scent of viscera would haunt his nostrils. His eyes would scan across an apocalyptic scene with a mountain of bodies and his Rapunzel-like black hair would flow along the wind as he stood on the top of the highest mountain. This time, he saw cotton-like hair beside him, he saw a familiar and adoring face staring at him with a chain leading to his own cadaver-like hand. The scene would always be muffled, like he was hearing it from behind the door of another room and he would never quite make out what his servant was saying. Eventually, the scene would start melting, the gore would cover the scene until his vision would just become red. Then he'd wake up.

Hajime's eyes shot open, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. It took him a second to realise he was panicking but he quickly rushed to get up out of bed as soon as realised how badly he was shaking and shivering. Quietly, he made his way out to the boat's deck.

It was still dark out, the stars twinkling above him. Hajime stared at them, desperate to forget about the nightmare he just had. The stars almost seemed peaceful, even if Hajime logistically knew that multiple of them were probably dying millions of lightyears away, something he couldn't see from his placement on Earth. Hajime couldn't tell how long he was standing out on the deck before a rather frantic, terrified-looking Nagito came running up to the railing. It didn't take long for Nagito to notice Hajime's presence as well.

"Nagi-oof!" He was cut off with a tight, scared hug from his boyfriend. He looked down at the head of fluffy hair that was tickling his face as Nagito practically squeezed him enough to crush his insides. He would've mentioned that but Nagito also seemed to be crying which wasn't good and Hajime wouldn't feel right telling him to get off when he's like this. Instead, he hugged Nagito back, stroking his fluffy hair as he did.

It took a few minutes but eventually, Nagito calmed down enough to move his head from Hajime's shoulder. His face was stained with tears but he wasn't crying which was good. Hajime guided him over to a bench just by the door leading back to the interior of the ship. Sitting down, Hajime took this time to wipe away the tears still lingering in Nagito's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He tried to keep his voice soft to keep the atmosphere peaceful. Nagito blinked at him and sniffled before replying with a very watery version, clearly fake version of that carefree smile he always had on.

"Oh nothing, please don't feel obligated to-"

"What's wrong?" He said it a little slower, voice a little sterner but not too much so. Sure enough, the carefree smile wavered a bit before Nagito spoke once more.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing too pressing," Hajime couldn't trust that it was just a nightmare, not when Nagito's had nightmares that often resulted in despair episodes or panic attacks. Running his hand through that off-white, fluff ball that was Nagito's hair, Hajime began speaking again.

"You know I love you, right?"

Nagito nodded in response.

"Then you know I'll help you with whatever it is that's bothering you, right?" Nagito nodded again before taking a gulp and speaking again.

“It was pitch black, I couldn’t see anything. I could- I could hear her voice laughing in front of me. I think I was being pulled along by- by a chain?” He took a shaky breath, almost bracing himself to continue. “Suddenly, I’m shoved into a seat? I can hear plane turbines and I can smell blood and-”

At that point, Nagito couldn't speak any longer, Hajime could tell since Nagito was swallowing rapidly like he had something stuck in his throat. "It's ok, you don't have to keep going," Nagito almost immediately sagged in relief before Hajime pulled him into another hug which he happily reciprocated.

"You know I would never let that happen, right?"

"I don't think that really could ever happen. Then again, knowing my luck-"

"There has to be a chance of something happening for your luck to affect it, there's literally zero chance of her coming back,"

"Hmm...I guess you're right,"

That was a first, Nagito usually didn't give into Hajime's arguments that easily. It was probably the tiredness, both of them should be tucked up in bed anyways. Hajime feels a shiver pass down his spine as he thinks of the nightmare he himself had earlier. He'd hoped Nagito hadn't noticed but, ironically, Nagito himself shot down that hope when he moved to look at him. They stared at each other for a second before Nagito spoke.

"I probably should've asked this first but why were you out here Hajime?"

Hajime was silent, not wanting to dump all his problems onto Nagito after what had just happened earlier. Not that this was an option since Nagito wasn't about to let him stew in his own nightmare but it was worth a shot. 

"Hajime," 

Nagito gave him the most disapproving look he could muster. It wasn't super effective since Nagito was tired and still slightly weepy from the nightmare but it was stern enough to make Hajime look away. "It's fine, just focus on yourself,"

Nagito sighed. "You shouldn't force yourself to deal with my problems at all really but, if you are going to then at least let me try to help you,"

Hajime hesitated before nodding. "Alright,"

Hajime tried remembering the scene. "We- there were lots of really big piles of corpses- just, giant piles of corpses everywhere and everything must've just been covered in blood. We were standing on the tallest pile- I was Izuru and you were in despair, I was holding onto one end of that chain you used to wear," Hajime took a pause, trying to remember what else happened. "You, you were saying something but I couldn't hear what, it was muffled. Then everything just sort of started blending together,"

Hajime felt sick to his stomach just thinking about the scene but, luckily, the faint afterimage of the gorey scenery was washed away by Nagito's concerned, comforting face. Any brief remembrance of the smell of carnage was replaced by the shampoo that Nagito uses to wash his hair and Hajime was rather eager to sink into that smell, pulling Nagito into a giant hug and planting his face softly into the toasted-marshmallow-coloured hair. Nagito seemed just as content to sink into the warmth of the hug, practically squeezing Hajime with all his might (which wasn't all that painful given how skinny Nagito actually was).

"I love you," Hajime moved so he was face-to-face with Nagito, placing a soft kiss to his lips before moving on to kiss the rest of his face.

Nagito gave a light chuckle. "I love you too,"

After the two had spent a good amount of time sharing gentle kisses and rubbing noses and just generally being softly affectionate, they both turned to the horizon. The sun had begun to peek out, casting the sea in a light glow as dawn slowly crept in. Nagito had his head rested against Hajime's shoulder as Hajime let his own head rest against Nagito's. The two would watch as the sun rose higher into the sky before being abruptly interrupted by a very nosy Ibuki, keen on seeing what the couple were doing. Eventually, one of them would have another panic-inducing nightmare and the other would be sat at his side and then the same would happen to said other another time. For now, however, they were watching as the sun made it's peaceful ascent.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some context because I feel like I utterly demonized poor Izuru in this fic, Hajime's just traumatised from his experiences in despair. He doesn't hate Izuru and I actually have an alternate version of this fic that kinda goes into that. I might finish that one day.


End file.
